


Love lifts us up where we belong

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He hated feeling so unsure, he wasn’t used to that and he didn’t have any intention to start now.But he couldn’t remember once in his relationship with Yuya where he had felt so irritated by another human being, nor the elder had ever given him reason to be.Something had just clicked in his mind, and like a domino effect everything had started falling, and he had been presented with images he would’ve never wanted to see.





	Love lifts us up where we belong

Yuri knew Yuya could feel the tension in the air.

Not that it took much, anyway, to get that. On their way back from the studios where they had filmed the talk with Kota and Hikaru Yuri hadn’t spoken, except for when it had been necessary.

He didn’t feel like talking to him; no, he didn’t even feel like being in the same room with him, but somehow he was going to have to deal with that and come out of that night unscathed.

Even if Yuya had asked what was wrong, he didn’t know what to say, nor he wanted to actually give him an answer.

Unconsciously, he knew it wasn’t the elder’s fault, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t get mad all the same.

Once home Chinen had rushed to the bedroom to get changed, determined to take some time showering.

He heard Yuya head to the kitchen, which reminded him only now of dinner.

The perspective of sitting at the same table as him didn’t thrill him.

He lingered in the bathroom longer than he should’ve, both because he was tired and because it gave him time to think.

He hated feeling so unsure, he wasn’t used to that and he didn’t have any intention to start now.

But he couldn’t remember once in his relationship with Yuya where he had felt so irritated by another human being, nor the elder had ever given him reason to be.

Something had just clicked in his mind, and like a domino effect everything had started falling, and he had been presented with images he would’ve never wanted to see.

He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against the shower riles, feeling a shiver down his spin.

While still feeling an idiot for the thoughts that had crossed him mind, he washed up and finally got out, wrapping inside the bathrobe and going to the kitchen like that.

He smelled the gyoza as soon as he walked inside the room, and hadn’t he been so nervous he would’ve laughed.

It was typical of Yuya to cook his favourite dish when he felt there was something off, even though he didn’t know what.

“It’s almost ready, Yu.” the elder told him, without turning to look at him, his eyes fixated on the pan, careful not to burn anything. “If you want, you’ve got time to change.”

Chinen shrugged, despite the fact that Yuya couldn’t see him, and didn’t answer.

He sat at his place at the already set table, his face showing how little he wanted to do that.

Takaki kept his word, and after a few more minutes he put down his plate in front of him and went sitting as well, trying to force a smile.

“Itadakimasu.” he murmured, his voice almost sweet, tilting his head to look into his eyes, searching any kind of reaction from him.

Yuri quickly muttered something unintelligible and started eating without looking at him.

From the way he was eating he looked like he was starving, but he just wanted to be as quick as possible and then use tiredness as an excuse to go to bed early.

He was really hoping that the way he felt was due only to excessive work, and that in the morning he would’ve woken up sure that nothing of what had gone through his mind was real, that he had nothing to fear and there was no reason to get mad at Yuya for some imaginary fault of his.

He finished his gyoza in less than ten minutes, while the elder still had half in the plate, and he got up, drinking from his glass to gulp the food down.

“Do you mind if I don’t wait for you, Yuya? I'm tired, and I haven’t been feeling food, I’d rather go lay down.”

He didn’t give him time to reply, and as much as he had hoped that Takaki was going to let his behaviour go unnoticed, he wasn’t so lucky.

He heard him get up and follow him, and he made it to the living room before feeling his hold on his wrist.

Yuya pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on his head, sighing.

“Yuri, love...” he murmured. “Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

Something in the elder’s voice, in the way he had called him and in his resigned concern made Yuri crumble.

Why did he keep thinking about it? Why couldn’t he forget that feeling of annoyance and fear, why couldn’t he convince himself that there was nothing to fear, not when Yuya was so careful not to hurt him?

He turned toward him, sighing and now making an effort to smile, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

“It’s nothing, Yuu. It’s silly, it’s me who... I just think too much. Let me sleep on it, tomorrow is going to be better, I promise.” he told him, trying to escape the whole situation, while something in his boyfriend’s eyes told him it wasn’t going to be so easy.

“And what am I here for, if when there’s something wrong you won’t talk to me about it?” the elder asked, unsure. “Is it something I’ve done?” he asked then, while the other winced.

Yuri felt backed in a corner, and right now all he wished was having acted differently that night, having pretended everything was fine, without showing how he actually felt.

He averted his eyes from Yuya, unable to look at him.

“No, Yuu, you did nothing wrong. It’s me that...” he snorted. “I didn’t like the way Hikaru talked to you during filming, that’s all. You know, I’ve never liked the allusions he makes toward you, and it looked like you’ve made an effort to act a certain way with him. Not that I think that, well, that between you and Hikaru... but...” he was starting to lose the faculty to elaborate a complete sentence, but he told himself it didn’t matter.

Nothing, after all, could’ve made him feel more stupid than he was right now.

Yuya was smiling, and Chinen really wished he’d stop.

He felt bad enough already without the elder making fun of him for it.

“Stop laughing.” he hissed, lowering his eyes on the floor again and frowning. “It’s not funny.”

“Oh, come on Yuri!” the elder said, taking his arms and pulling him closer, a hand under his chin to make him raise his face. “You know that already, right, that it’s crazy? There’s absolutely nothing between me and Hikaru, not on his part and for sure not on mine. I'm sorry, really, if you feel unsecure, but there’s no reason to feel bad about something like this.” he explained, and Yuri saw he was holding back another smile.

He wiggled out of his hold, grimacing and shrugging.

“I know. But I can’t help it. Wouldn’t you be jealous, if you were me?” he asked, his voice feeble, embarrassed.

Yuya crossed his arms, looking evasive.

“That’s a whole other matter.” he said, his lips thing, and the look on his face so guilty that Yuri couldn’t help chuckling, feeling as if he hadn’t done that in ages instead of a couple of hours.

“So you’re jealous?”

“Yuri, my love, of course I'm jealous. What do you expect, we’re together, aren't we? It’s normal that I am.” he sighed and walked to the couch, pulling him along. Chinen sat next to him, stretching his legs on top of Yuya’s and looking straight into his eyes, waiting for him to go on. “The point is not being jealous or not. The point is that I don’t want you to get these doubts or to get hurt because...” he smiled, embarrassed. “I don’t like it when you’re hurt. I wish I could always make you happy.”

“Oh, Yuu!” the younger whined. “But you do. I'm the one who shouldn’t get these kind of ideas when I know they don’t have a standing. It’s just that...” he took a deep breath and shook his head. “Never mind.”

“What?” Yuya asked, curious.

“I'm afraid I'm going to lose you. I'm not saying it’s a rational thing, but it’s there nonetheless.” he admitted, feeling uncomfortable again.

He didn’t like to speak so openly.

He liked to leave everything implied, and that strategy seemed to have worked for the elder as well.

They were at a whole new level, and neither of them mastered it yet.

Yuya brought his hands to his waist, pulling him closer until the younger was sitting on his lap, their faces only inches apart.

“Yuri.” he said, serious. “I love you. I’ve got nothing else to say to convince you that you’re not going to lose me, but it should be enough, shouldn’t it?”

Chinen bit his lip, thoughtful.

It was all about love in the end, and he knew that alright. He knew it was enough and he knew that he should’ve trusted Yuya blindly just because of that.

And he did trust him, it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

The elder wrapped an arm around his waist, letting him lean against him, and Yuri snuggled up against him, his face hidden in the crook of his neck as if the mere fact of being there, so close to him, could be enough to let every bad thought go away.

“Yes.” he murmured. “Knowing that you love me is truly enough.”

He raised his face, meeting his lips, kissing him in a rush as if until now he had wanted to do only that.

And perhaps it was like that, actually: when he felt him kiss him back he felt some sort of relief, as if the weight on his chest had disappeared, and now there was only Yuya in that room, and his mouth and the warmth of his skin.

He kept kissing him for a while, and he wished he could’ve kept doing that forever only thinking about how good it made him feel.

When the elder nodded toward their bedroom he groaned for that forced separation, searching for him again once they both were in bed, when he could feel him close again.

It was all about love, Yuri knew that, and he also knew Yuya did his best to let him feel that love, and he was grateful for all the times he managed that.

When he felt him inside he screamed, loud, a little for the act in itself and a little because he needed it to overcome the fear he had felt that day.

He was going to have time to feel stupid for his paranoia, but right now all he wanted was to feel his boyfriend thrust inside of him, giving all he had to bring him to climax.

Some time later, Yuri couldn’t really say how long, they were still in bed and he was still clinging onto the elder’s body, unwilling to let him go.

Yuya was staring into space, and was distractedly caressing his hair.

“Better now?” he asked, his voice calm.

Chinen nodded, sighing, this time no trace of sadness.

Yuya chuckled, shaking his head and pulling up, looking straight into his eyes.

“Good. So, is there anything else I can do to make up for my imaginary faults?” he asked.

Yuri was tempted to pretend he had gotten offended, then to laugh, then to say he was right.

But in the end he nodded, blushing.

“Call me love again.” he murmured.

Yuya seemed floored for a moment, but in the end he smiled.

“My love.” he whispered, then he leant down and got closer to his ear. “My love, love, love.” he repeated again, and the younger let go to that chant, slipping down on the mattress and closing his eyes, as if he meant to fall asleep to the sound of Yuya’s voice.

“Forgiven?” Takaki asked after a while.

Yuri smiled, sleepily, and nodded.

“Forgiven.” he mumbled. “My love.”


End file.
